1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the art of deep-drawing a cup, pan or the like and more particularly to a novel process for applying a foil tape label to one or two opposite side walls of a deep-drawn cup having a square configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A process in the same general field to which the present invention is directed is taught by German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 434 087, wherein it is disclosed that previously cut labels are sealed from below to the deep-drawing foil passing into the deep-drawing mold and are introduced along with the foil into the deep-drawing mold.
For labelling deep-drawing cups it is, furthermore, known from German Gebrauchsmuster No. 7 327 513 to place the previously punched labels contained in rigid tubes or columns into the molds by means of a suction and transfer mechanism keeping them in position there by suction until termination of the molding operation of the cups and until the label is secured with the shaped cup wall.
The aforementioned prior art processes require relatively costly devices, as opposed to a process according to Austrian Pat. No. 233 817 for the application of labels, plates and the like of weldable or adhesive materials onto hollow bodies in the blowing process in which the label is placed into the hollow mold. During blow molding of a foil hose toward the hollow body, the label is connected to the hollow body. A web is continuously provided with label prints and is introduced between one of the two opened mold halves of the blow molding apparatus and the foil hose, whereupon by closing the blow molding apparatus a label is punched and subsequently during blow molding is connected to the hollow body. This process might be suitable for hollow bodies, i.e. for structures circumferentially closed, where the placement of the design or legend is not too important. However, the Austrian prior art process and the associated apparatus are less suitable for providing a uniform labelling on cups, since on the one hand, a precise positioning of the label punched during the closing of the blow molding is by no means assured during the subsequent blowing operation and, on the other hand, neither the formation of folds (in case of paper or the like) nor imprint displacements (with deformable label foils) are easily avoidable.